Kevin
Kevin o riley ''' (better known by his username '''Call Me Kevin or simply Kevin '''or '''zXNoRegretzzXz in the days of yore) is a YouTuber who is known for his comical gameplay commentaries and other lifestyle type videos of comedic nature. Summary Kevin created the characters of Jim Pickens, Grognak The Destroyer, JOG MANSEN (sic), amongst several others. He is also the God of the Pickens Character Universe (PCU) and controls what happens in it. As of March of 2019, Kevin has garnered a total of 2.0 million subscribers, a substantial number. Frequently uploading The Sims 4 and Minecraft videos, the lion share of Kevin's videos involve interaction with others online and capturing specific moments of comedy. In 2018, Kevin played Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban on the PS2 and subsequently gained the respect, admiration, and acclaim of the YouTube community. Personal life Kevin O'Reilly was born on November 10th, 1993, and currently lives in Cork, Ireland. (Previously lived in Midleton, Ireland.) He quit school and started his YouTube career around 2009 at age 16 on a channel called "zXNoRegretzzXz", which has since been renamed "The Old CallMeKevin Channel". Kevin's work ethic fell apart and he quit YouTube for a period of time, leading to him becoming the owner of a retail store called CeX, a company that specialises in second-hand electronic goods. In 2016, Kevin was hit by a vehicle, causing injuries and ailments that affect him to this day. He tried to work at his store after the incident, but found his injuries were preventing his ability to do his job. Kevin sold the store and returned to YouTube in late 2016 with his new channel, "CallMeKevin", and soon began doing YouTube full time, as he is now. He has many series on his channel such as Garry's Mod, Minecraft, Hello Neighbor, The Sims 4, Comedy Night and Grand Theft Auto. Kevin also plays many games on PC and other consoles, such as Harry Potter games, L.A. Noire, Pirates of the Caribbean, and a variety of Spider-Man games. Kevin also plays all sorts of other games. Kevin does not like movies very much and is not into Star Wars. [src] Kevin is a Scorpio.https://happyhappybirthday.net/en/1993/11/10 As of February 2019, Kevin has yet to get better internet. This is most likely because Ireland just has bad internet. As of April 2019, Kevin is still Irish but is contemplating the conversion to Scottish. As Of August of 2019 Kevin still has to use the word feck in his recent videos. It was revealed in September of 2019 that Kevin has a butterfly problem, this is due to being a Disney princess. Kevin is set to marry his significant offer, Seamus O'leary, a date hasn't been set yet Personality Kevin is the king Irish YouTube lad revealed by 23andme and ancestry. Indeed, he happens to be more Irish than his two nemesis, RTGame and Jackscepticeye. He has the charisma of an Irish Catholic boi. So, In conclusion, he's one sexy man. His sense of humor is dark, ironic and often relates to meme culture. He has a mild interest in architecture, which is possibly why his favourite game series is the Sims. Shown especially in his GTA V RP series, Kevin tends to like stomping everybody's villages. His interests and goals in games shift between causing mass havoc and destruction, accumulating wealth through any means possible, (begrudgingly) finishing his given tasks or unsuccessfully attempting to normally continue on with his day, the latter of which is usually hindered by the game itself. Kevin suffers from "Amnosia", a disease he describes as "similar to Amnesia but not scientifically accepted" and he can't get meds due to his disease not being taken seriously. He also has some homoerotic tendencies which often show themselves in his games. Kevin is honestly very good at singing,voice impersonations and acting, so If he ever decides to quit YouTube, he can definitely become a singer, a voice actor or movie actor. He is also very fecking tall, and that is probably why he slouches so badly (he once tried no slouching, but it hurt to much so he went back to his slouching ways). Kevin sure is one tall Irish boi. Sims character In the Sims 4 but I abuse my magic video, Kevin introduced his subscribblers to a new character, supposedly himself. Indeed, that new character is from the O Reilly household (without the apostrophe). His first name does not appear in the video but we can easily assume it is "Kevin", as the YouTuber explains clearly that he is the character portrayed. Anyway, this character died very quickly, unfortunately the day before Death Day, due to a magic spell from a mod. Indeed, just like in real life, Kevin got run over by a car. Quotes * "Hey there friends! How's it going? My name is Kevin" * "Wait a second! Did you see that? Go back! Awwww yeahhh! FECKIN HARD! We gotta do that one." * "I fell into a burning Ring of Fire" * "I am Grognak The Destroyer, Attorney At Law." * "I have Amnosia." * "Thor Ragnarok? More like Bore Ragnarok, am I right?!" * "Stop resisting my advances" * “Rick and Morty? More like Rick and Microphone.” * "anything? More like Bore: Ragnarok!" * ”I could have sworn Johnny Cash was K-Pop.” * "Move like a bee, sting like a... uhh... bee" * "My name is JOG MANSEN, I'm in Hufflepuff and I'm here to have a good time." * “According to all known laws of aviation, there is no way a bee should be able to fly. Its wings are too small to get its fat little body off the ground. The bee, of course, flies anyway because bees don’t care what humans think is impossible.” * "Remember where we parked." * "Anal only." * "I'm more of a feck-boi myself." * "Y-You have to- uh- be sad to be happy because what's life without darkness my friends. ...This looks disgusting." * "I can be this stereotypical because I'm Irish." * "I got hit by a car" * "You ever get beat up with an Asian man? Not by one but with one." * "ROLY-POLY THEM THAT'S MY STRATEGY!" * "My hand is stuck in the tip jar" * "I didn't just beat you up, I beat people up with you" * "And then the man dolly went on the other man dolly" * "This asian guy’s my favorite weapon" * "He's part of the furniture now" * "Here comes the Asian man NYEEEOW" * "It was Kevin, in the penthouse, with the CANDLESTICK!" * "OH oh, that knife is stuck in you" * "I'm like King Kong, how romantic" * "I'm a noble Irishman and I like potatoes" * "I like eating potatoes and kicking ass, and I'm all out of ass" * "My name is Kevin and you can call me Kevin" * "Ughh! His Spider sense is useless, Spider sense more like common sense, hehehe..that was pretty lame" * "I don't need your witty remarks right now, that's my job and I'm not very good at it" * "It scared the BEJESUS out of me" * "Jesus! It scared the Bi-Jesus out of me!" * "Stop tickling your dad, let's go." * "But wait! there's more!" * "The freak is dead he shall not be mourned" * ”Hey buddy,1100110” * "Boy was that fun" * "Crucifixion is an option." * "I'm using a silencer how can you see me?!" * "Throw the baby at them. What are they gonna do? Not catch it?" * "My son is spicy and has a laugh-cough." * "Are you trying to seduce me, Mr. Crabman? Because it's working." * "Is that Liam Neeson?" * "She drowned, she turned to stone.. I should've thrown my sister in there." * "FECK" * "Fecker" * "What an evil Fecker" * "Why should you eat special K?" *pause* "It's because they're delicious 3-grain flakes combined whole wheat barley and rice to deliver a crunchy and nourishing breakfast enriched with a blend of 9 essential vitamins and miracles including; vitamin D, B vitamin, vitamin C, zinc and iron. Special K has many of the nutrients you need to help you feel strong." * "When you're on your own and there's a group that you're going into it's really intimidating." * "Now I'm just running from my problems I'm not accomplishing anything." * "Sleep is my drug, my bed is my dealer, and my alarm clock is the police." * "Bore Ragnarok" * "I'M PRETTY SURE IT'S KPOP! (singing ring of fire) * "The idea being that they'll come in get food, immediately vomit it all off, and then they'll have to get more food." * "Here's a trash bin you just put yourself in it if you feel like it, you're all trash to me I just need your money." * "I'm having flashbacks!" * "I'm sorry I can't help being an evil fecker." * "He's an absolute unit!" * "Shit! I thought it was a zombie, i didn't realize it was Hitler!" * "No, no Hitler, sorry, I'm sorry!" * "another one bites the dust" * "What is the echo?" * "I'm a traffic cone!" * "It allows me to fulfill the male fantasy: being socially accepted." * "REE" * "my name is kara and i got hit by a cara" * "I'm in the mood to SING!" * "Let's *slurps* up this tag" * "I wee woo'd right into that hedge" * "The world is lacking big smokyness" * "You just got meat in your skirt or something?" * "Gordon, please hire me" * "I'm gonna care for this thing ( a garden gnome ) way more than i care for my baby. Trivia * He is 6'1 or roughly 185 cm, as he announced in his 1 million subscriber special. * In "Comedy Night but it’s a Christian server", Kevin jokes about being Catholic but later confirms that he doesn't, in fact, identify as one. * Seven Tails was someone Kevin met randomly on a Gmod server. And after enjoying the quality of the content, he invited him back for more episodes. * Kevin's Minecraft videos saved the life of his Fallout RP character when an old fan came to rescue him from the nasty legion. They both escaped. * Kevin can play the guitar and once sang the popular K-Pop ballad "Ring of Fire" by Johnny Cash on a server in Sea of Thieves (he also sang this song on the game "Comedy Night"). He's an excellent singer. * "Kevin's favorite movie is 'The Emoji Movie' " - BoomLiam on the official Discord server * In the episode "Trying new jobs but only through video games", Kevin mentions that his birthday is at some point in 1993. In the episode "Detroit: Become Human but we finish the game," he clarifies that his birthday is November 10th. * Kevin has a scar under his eye, in a video on his old channel, which has now since been made private, he states he got the scar by spinning around in circles with his sister in the living room, fell over and hit his head on the couch leg, he went further saying it was only paper stitched. But it turned out well because he got out of going to church. * In the episode "Why I Quit School Aged 16 To Do Youtube Full Time...", Kevin mentions he is 23 as of January 20th, 2017. *# His 23rd birthday was 10 days prior to the 10th of November. *# He also mentioned that he dropped out of school at 16 to continue with YouTube on his older channel. *# In the same video - Kevin mentions that in his early teenage years, he struggled with illnesses and pains, such as stomach pains and stomach ulcers, which were because of stress, and the pains made school increasingly harder for Kevin, as he found it hard to go through full days in such agony. * Kevin loves to annoy people online, as he mentioned in his video called "Reacting to my YouTube videos from 2010". * While Kevin's older (2016-mid 2017) videos were often named individually, his newer typical way of naming videos usually consists out of "Name, but of the video's content". Since he played Minecraft: Story Mode, he occasionally titled some videos uniquely again, mainly stand-alone videos, but also the M:SM series, in order to highlight how terrible it is. * Kevin always likes to remind people that his name is Kevin and everybody should call him Kevin, because he thinks people often forget his name. This is likely linked to his Amnosia. Kevin even forgets his own name on occasion. * Kevin has been confirmed to be God himself during all of his videos. There are clues in each that when all are seen allows you to see Kevin in his true form. * Kevin regularly suffers from multiple memory or mind related illnesses, namely Amnosia (Amnesia, but with an "o" and not medically recognised), an unnamed disease due to which he sometimes is under the delusion that he is a doctor of varying fields (medicine, science, psychology etc.) and an uncountable amount of mostly temporary obsessions, including unnecessary torture, murdering children, cannibalism, altering customizable characters' appearances to godlike degrees, spreading communism, destroying capitalism, driving buses and PS1 Hagrid. * Kevin once claimed to be the true "King of Irish YouTube", a statement which he quickly retracted after Jacksepticeye asserted himself as king and dethroned Kevin by beating him unconscious. (see "Escapists 2 but I belong in jail"). * In "Resident Evil 4 but I am a misunderstood outsider" Kevin has stated that he does not watch a lot of movies. * He is an extremely picky eater. He claims that any food that looks or smells odd to him makes the food inedible to him. * He likes to do woodwork and is considering streaming himself doing woodworking. * During his Twitch Sings stream, Kevin mentioned that he doesn't like that much touching animals (except dogs. They're okay.) * In "Minecraft but it's a very dangerous world", Kevin stated that he hates soup. While rambling when trying to escape the Nether, he said that he hates wet foods (calling soup "the wettest of foods") and that he likes to eat food with texture. * Recently Kevin has begun to not use the word feck for some reason. He probably wants to avoid YouTube registering it as profanity and thus reserves the use for special occasions. * His parents were actually very supportive of him despite what Kevin says. (for example, when he dropped out of school for YouTube) * During his Ask Me Anything, Kevin said he doesn't like pineapple on pizza. * Kevin's favorite Star Wars character is TC-14 from Episode 1, despite only having seen him in Lego Star Wars. Category:The Sims